Who Are You Calling Insane?
by Roses-of-Envy
Summary: Michael Gavin (Mavin), still haven't decided if they're going to be more than best bro's, Hospital AU with a majority of Rooster Teeth and Achievement Hunter members (possibly addition of Dan the man) Joelay may be a possibility as well


**So I've had this halfway planned for awhile, but I've just now decided to get started on it. **

**Brief disclaimer, this is a hospital AU and I've never written one of these before, also, I'm going off of what I know and what I've read, so I apologize if some of the information is inaccurate. (Correct me if I'm doing horribly)**

**I will put more notes at the bottom, I hope you otherwise enjoy it!**

* * *

"Hello Mr. Free! It's wonderful for you to finally be starting your internship here at Hunter Hospital," a doctor greets, causing the man to jump in surprise before grinning in embarrassment and shaking the doctors' hand.

"Hello Dr...Patillo," Gavin greets, looking at the name-tag, "I'm glad to be starting! I thought today would never come!"

"You can call me Jack," Jack begins, smiling,"to start off today. I will take you to the head director, Mr. Ramsey." With that Jack leads Gavin down a hallway, taking him to an office, where the head director is talking on the phone. The door is open, so Jack knocks on the wall.

Mr. Ramsey glances up, looks confused for a second before realizing who it was. He gives a thumbs up, finishing up the phone call, then standing up from behind the desk.

"Thanks for getting him for me Jack, can you go check on patients in the East Wing? Barbara is currently there," Geoff says. Jack nods and pats Gavin on the shoulder on his way out.

"Hello Mr. Gavin Free, it's nice to see you!" Geoff says with a smile. Gavin nervously smiles back, moving to take the hand offered to him.

"It's nice to see you as well Mr. Geoff Ramsey," Gavin says, noticing tattoos peeking out from underneath the long-sleeved button up Geoff wore.

"So it's your first day, are you excited?" Geoff asks, moving back behind the desk and sitting down once more. Gavin stands in front of the desks and watches Geoff begin writing something down on a clipboard before he remembers to reply.

"Oh, yeah! I've been waiting forever for this," Gavin grins. Geoff looks up at him with a small smirk, chuckling before grabbing what looks like a walkie-talkie.

"Hey Ryan, come show around our new intern, you're free right now correct?" Geoff stares straight ahead as he gets a response. Gavin looks confused as it sounds like Jack answers.

"Yeah, I was just heading over to the West Ward, our angry patient needs to be checked on, he's been quiet for awhile."

Geoff chews on his lip before replying. "Alright, come get Mr. Free, it's on your way over anyway." Geoff listens for the ok before addressing Gavin.

"Ryan, Dr. Haywood, is going to show you around," Geoff takes a paper from his desk and holds it out to Gavin, "We may be a small hospital in a small town but you'd be surprised how easy it is to get lost."

Gavin takes the paper and immediately sighs, "Thanks for the map, but I'm absolutely bollocks with directions."

Geoff laughs and shakes his head, "Keep it anyway, it may end up helping you." He looks past Gavin and nods at someone, causing Gavin to turn and see Dr. Haywood standing in the doorway.

"Hey Geoff, Hello Mr. Free," Ryan greets, then looking past Gavin to address Geoff, "I'll be checking on him first, then I'll show Mr. Free around."

Geoff nods, "Alright, oh, and if you see Burnie, tell him that he just got a call." Ryan clicks his tongue and does a snap-point at Geoff before walking out. Gavin gives Geoff a small wave before following Ryan.

"So, Gavin," Ryan begins, "Do you have any other experience? Sorry I'm not caught up on information, I'm usually busy so I don't bother with gossip," Ryan begins, before the silence got too awkward.

"Yes and no, I helped out a family friend of mine at a doctors office when I was in England, but then I moved over here for college and all that."

"Ah," Ryan nods, "Ok, so right now we're walking down the west hall, Geoff's office is a good center point, it's at the junction of the East and West hall, the hallways lead to Wings, which are split up into wards." He begins to explain. Gavin takes out the map Geoff had given him and looks at it, pointing at a spot.

"We're walking here then?" Ryan looks where Gavin is indicating and nods.

"Yes, right now we're going into the West Wing, now we're in the West Ward," Ryan stops at an intersection of four halls. "I'm going to, for lack of a better term, the Mental Ward. Remember that it's in the West Ward, Hall 'M' and you'll be fine." He begins walking again, and Gavin watches as Ryan takes out a clipboard.

"We only have three Mental Ward patients at the moment, but one of them is a bit...violent," Ryan says with hesitation, "It's the main reason I'm assigned to this job, I've already checked on two of them earlier in the day, but I didn't have enough time to check on-" Before he could finish the sentence a scream stops him short. Ryan curses under his breath and begins running down the hall as a splintering noise joins the echoing scream.

Gavin stares at Ryan's retreating back for a moment before sprinting after the Doctor. Ryan stops in front of a glass window, a grim expression on his face as he watches someone just past the glass.

Gavin is nervous to what he should expect, so he cautiously moves to stand beside Ryan. The first thing he notices is the glass, it's easily four inches thick, maybe even five, but it's sealed in a way that the man can tell the room is soundproof. The door is even thicker, a dark grey metal that contrasts to the beige colour of the room. Movement draws Gavin's sight upward and he tries to keep shock from showing on his face as he watches the 'angry' patient.

The man had to be about his age, maybe a bit older, and he was about a few inches shorter than Gavin. Curly copper locks were barely contained under a worn beanie, and Gavin could tell the man wore glasses even though his back was to him. Gavin knew it would be illogical for the man to be wearing a straight jacket, but he wasn't expecting him to be wearing a t-shirt and jeans (no shoes).

"Michael V. Jones, submitted to this hospital two years ago by a friend of his," Ryan says quietly, jerking Gavin from his thoughts. "We don't know what is exactly is...wrong with him to say, but he's prone to extreme bouts of rage that most of the time results in him injuring someone, or breaking something."

Gavin watches as 'Michael' clenches and unclenches his fists, shoulders rising and falling rapidly. Michael is staring at the wall as blood drips from a cut on his arm, obscuring a tattoo from what Gavin could tell. On the ground in front of him, which must've been the splintering noise from earlier, is the remnants of a violin.

"I was hoping he would be able to keep that one," Ryan sighs sadly. Gavin glances over at the man as he takes out a walkie-talkie from his pocket.

"Geoff you there?"

"Yeah Ryan, what is it?" Geoff asks, his voice cracking slightly.

"So Michael broke the violin," Ryan begins, pausing when Geoff makes a disappointed noise, "But he also managed to cut his arm in the process."

"Damn, really?" Geoff sounds tired as he answers, "Is it bad?"

Ryan looks over at Gavin, who is staring at Michael as the man stops staring at the wall to walk to the opposite wall and sit, staring blankly at the mess of wood and paper.

"Gavin, do you think the cut on his arm is bad?"

Gavin contemplates for a second, "It doesn't look deep but it is bleedin' alot so I suspect whatever did it cut through a vein or two."

"Ok, Ryan, if he's calmed down enough you should go patch him up, clean up the violin bits as well."

Ryan replies ok and turns to Gavin, looking almost apologetic, "Well this is a rocky way to start your first day, but it's a learning experience," Ryan sighs and hands Gavin his clipboard. "Stay out here, it won't take me too long." Ryan walks a-ways down the hall to grab some bandages and gauze before taking a key from under his shirt (it was on a chain, Gavin noticed) and unlocked the door.

Gavin watched through the window as Ryan approached Michael, who ignored him, as Ryan began wrapping Michael's arm, without a flinch from him. Assured that he was patched up, Ryan then moves to clean the wood scraps, looking a bit dejected as he did. Gavin notes that the entire time Michael never moved or indicated that Ryan was there.

Gavin feels himself getting surprisingly sad as he watches Michael continue to stare even when Ryan exits.

"That was easier than expected," The man mutters as he walks down the hall once more to dispose of the mutilated violin.

"Is he usually not like that?" Gavin inquires.

Ryan shakes his head, "At the least he will make snarky comments, most of the time he'll yell at me until I leave or snap at him, this was the first time we'd tried giving him a violin, a suggestion by his friend," Ryan pauses, taking back his clipboard and marking down a few things before continuing, "We were hoping it would help, I guess it kind of did in a way..."

"Interesting," Gavin murmurs, looking over to see Ryan staring at him.

"Sorry for this to be the start of the tour, but now I'll show you the building," Ryan says with a smile. Gavin smiles and begins to follow Ryan, but the sight of such an emotionless madman is burned into the back of his mind.

* * *

A**lright so that's the start of it! Now for an explanation of sorts. **

**Hospital AU with a majority of Rooster Teeth and Achievement Hunter staff (as you can see I've started adding in the characters.) It's going to be Insane Michael (who happens to play the violin) and an Intern Gavin. I don't know if I'll make them more than best bro's...I'll figure that along the way! But for now it's clueless Gavin.**

**The Walkie-talkies that Geoff and Ryan are using are given to all the Doctors as an easier way to communicate, they have the communicators at all time so that's why it's easier.**

**Give me your Feedback, tell me if I should continue or not, tell me if I'm doing anything wrong, ask me if you want something else explained! Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it!**

**-Levy**

**Disclaimer~ I own nothing in this story besides the plot**


End file.
